Meeting
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Mary-Lynnette meets The Daybreakers for the first time.


**Meeting **

_**A/n: I realized I hadn't done a one-shot in a while and well...**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. **_

As the car pulled into the long driveway Mary-Lynnette admired the scene around her. The driveway was lined with thick green trees and carefully tended flowers of all kinds. "Ow!" she shouted, snapped out of her trance, when they rode over a bump and the box by her feet jammed into her knees.

Ash smiled apologeticly, "Sorry hon."

Mary-Lynnette wanted to say something like 'you better be' but she was to happy. She was with Ash, moving in with him, and was going to the University of Las Vegas. Suddenly she asked, feeling a little nervous as she could see the house in the distance, "Are you sure they'll like me?"

"Of course they will," Ash answered, squeezing her knee lightly. "And your sure your okay with moving in? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

She shook her head, brown hair whipping around, "Of course I'm sure." He laced their heads together and kissed her knuckles gently. They were ready for this...they were ready for forever.

/

"Just take your suitcase," Ash told her as they stepped out of the car. "We'll come back for the rest." Mary-Lynnette did as he said, assuming her knew what he was talking about.

Nervously he followed him into the mansion, her pink and greet suitcase rolling behind her. "You ready?" Ash asked her, his hand on the door knob.

"As I'll ever be." He gave Mary-Lynnette another reassuring smile before flinging the door open.

"What the fuck?" questioned Ash when he noticed the lights had all turned off.

Skillfully, Mare's hand crawled along the wall until she felt the light switch and flicked it on. "Surprise!" a group of voices shouted.

"Ashy!" cried a voice before a black blur knocked her soulmate to the ground.

"Quinny!" Ash answered laughing. Mary-Lynnette watched them with vague amusement before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning, she found herself looking at a girl with long black hair and green eyes. "Your Mary-Lynnette right?"

Mare nodded, "Mare for short now days. Your...?"

"Rashel Jordan," the girl replied with a smile. "Vampire Hunter, well bad vampires anyways." Mary-Lynnette smiled back, Ash had given her basic information on what Circle Daybreak was and some of the members so she wouldn't be too surprised. "Let me introduce you to the others."

"The boy trying to butt rape your soulmate is John Quinn," Rashel declared with a fond smile. "My soulmate, he's a made vampire."

"My name is _not _John," the black haired boy hissed. "It's Quinn, and if you call me anything else I'm going to strangle you."

Musical laughter rang out before a girl with copper curls and green eyes said, "Quinn, you realize you didn't deny trying to butt rape Ash." Then she hopped off the arm chair she was sitting on and skipped over to Mary-Lynnette. "I'm Poppy North," she then gestured to a male who was sitting in the chair, "and that's Jamie. He's Ash's cousin."

The boy sitting in the chair had light brown hair and captivating cool grey eyes. "James Rasmussen," the boy corrected his soulmate before flashing Mare a heart-melting smile, "Nice to meet you Mary-Lynnette."

"Hey!" Ash protested. "Don't smile at my Mare like that!"

"I'm not a thing Ash!" Mare replied, swiftly kicking the now standing vampire's shin. As he jumped around in pain she turned-smiling innocently- at the others. "Who's next?"

Chuckling, a girl with pale blonde hair said, "I'm Thea Herman. The idiot roaring with laughter is my soulmate Eric Ross." The sandy haired boy waved as he rolled around laughing.

"I'm David Blackburn," a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes which twinkled with laughter. The boy was sitting on the arm of the couch Eric was sitting on. "And that was a nice kick." Mary-Lynnette felt her cheeks heat up a little.

A girl standing next to him with almost silver hair and violet eyes smiled at Mary-Lynnette. "I'm Gillian Lennox, his soulmate unfortunately." She laughed as David elbowed her silently.

"Jez Redfern," a girl with flaming red hair and silver/blue eyes declared from her spot sitting in the lap of a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. "I'm a Wild Power, just to tell you."

The boy chuckled, "Actually, her name is Jezebel but-" before he could finished Jez elbowed him hard enough to knock the wind out of him unlike the playful way David had elbowed Gillian, "if you call her that she'll probably injure you. I'm Morgead Blackthorn by the way. Not to be confused with David Blackburn, like the slut so often does."

"Look," a girl with brown hair which had auburn high lights, and sorrel-colored eyes declared, "I don't' like Illiana either but we don't need to call her names when she's not here. It's funnier to do it to her face anyways." As Morgead laughed, the girl turned to Mary-Lynnette and flashed a grin, "I'm Maggie Neely." She gestured to the sulking boy with golden eyes and brown hair next to her, "This is Delos Redfern. He's my soulmate and the second Wild Power."

"And lastly is us I guess," laughed a boy with golden hair and green eyes which were gentler then Morgead's wild ones. To Mary-Lynnette he looked like her idea of Prince Charming – she might love him but even she doesn't think Ash will ever be a Prince Charming. "I'm Galen Drache. This," he held up the hand he had interlocked with a girl who had straight black hair and cool grey eyes like James, "is my soulmate Keller." Mary-Lynnette guessed the use of only the name Keller had to do with bad memories attached to the rest of her name.

Ash lightly placed a hand on Mary-Lynnette's lower back – playful nature gone away much to his soulmate surprise- and led her over to a couple by the door way leading to what looked like the dining room. "I'm Hannah Snow," said a girl with a gentle smile, beautiful blonde hair, and grey eyes. "Its a pleasure to meet the girl Ash talks about so much. There's hardly a time at dinner when he doesn't make a reference to his Mary."

Suddenly, Mary-Lynnette didn't mind the use of the word "his" so much as her cheeks heated up. A boy with pale blonde hair and shining blue eyes added, "I'm Thierry by the way. Welcome to the house Mary-Lynnette."

Mary-Lynnette looked around, the place already felt like home and she'd only been here a little while. "Thank you for letting me come here, Thierry."

/

Later that day Ash stared as Mary-Lynnette started pulling clothes out of the dresser they'd placed her clothes in once getting the room set up earlier that day. "What are those?" he questioned, gesturing to the clothes in her hands.

"Pajamas obviously," she replied before twirling her finger around. "Turn around so I can change." Reluctantly, Ash spun the spinny chair so he couldn't see Mary-Lynnette.

When he turned around, his mouth dropped open. Mary-Lynnette was wearing short purple shorts, which put her long – fantastic – tan legs on display, with a loose white tee-shirt which showed her stomach as she tied her hair up.

"What?" she questioned noticing his stare. Before she could say anything else she found herself with her back against the mattress.

/

"Hey Ash, Mare," Gillian declared the next morning as the group gathered around the breakfast table. "Can you keep down tonight? I couldn't sleep thanks you sex addicts."

As Ash laughed, he pulled a blushing Mary-Lynnette into his lap. It was nice to be the one being warned instead of doing the warning for once. Suddenly overcome with love for the girl in his lap, he buried his head into her neck and smiled. God he had missed her so much...


End file.
